powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Quick-Draw
The ability to '''to quickly draw out one's weapon and attack the opponent accurately.' Sub-power of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called *Battōjutsu (Drawing out the sword) *Fast Draw (Drawing out the gun) *Iaijutsu (Drawing the Japanese sword) *Quick Strike Capabilities The user possesses immense proficiency in the art of the Quick draw, able quickly draw out their weapon and attack their opponent with impeccable direction and insurmountable speed. With a gun, the user can draw their gun and shoot their target before their opponent can move. With a sword, the user can draw their swords and cut their opponent in successful quick strikes before they would have a chance to react. Although guns and swords the choice weapons to perform quick-draws, they are not the only options. Those skilled in order forms of weaponry, even giant ones, can draw and use them in a fast and precise movement. Applications * Delayed Effect: via Iaijutsu * Enhanced Accuracy * Precise/Speed Strike Associations * Enhanced Combat * Enhanced Reflexes * Martial Arts Intuition * One Hit Kill * Weapon Proficiency ** Enhanced Gunmanship ** Enhanced Swordsmanship Limitations *Ability can be challenged by those with heightened reflexes. *The user might need a weapon (like a sword or a gun) to perform it. Known Users See Also: Quick Draw. and Iaijutsu Practitioner Gallery Berserk v1 p186-187.png|Despite it weighing over 400 pounds, Guts (Berserk) can easily draw his Dragon Slayer in the blink of an eye. HitotsumeNadegiri.gif|Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck's Swordsmanship (Bleach).gif|Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Bleach) Devil May Cry 4 SE Vergil Yamato Combo C.gif|As part of his Dark Slayer fighting style, Vergil (Devil May Cry series) is immensely skilled in the art of Iaijutsu, able to draw his '' Yamato'' and kill demons with successful rapid strikes... Devil May Cry 4 Vergil Yamato Judgement Cut.gif|...or devastating slashes too quick for the human eye. goemon iaijutsu.gif|Goemon Ishikawa XIII (Lupin III) Jonah Hex, the uglist gun slinger.jpg|Jonah Hex (DC Comics) has defeated Batman in a quickdraw. King Bradley's Curb-stomp.gif|King Bradley/Wraith (Fullmetal Alchemist). Zenitsu's First Form's Thunder Breathing First Form - Thunderclap and Flash (Demon Slayer Kimetsu no Yaiba).gif|Agatsuma Zenitsu (Kimetsu no Yaiba) using the Breath of Thunder - First Style: Thunderclap and Flash with superb finesse. Kyou Kai's Draw Kingdom.png|A dangerously fearsome master swordswoman, Kyou Kai (Kingdom) can... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kyou Kai 3.png|...exhibit total control over her strength... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kyou Kai 4.png|...as she skillfully draws her sword to cut Shin's clothing without harming him in the blink of an eye. Shin's Space Kingdom.png|By concentrating, Shin (Kingdom) was able to... Shin's Space 2 Kingdom.png|...replicate General Ou Ki's finisher draw Slash. Fu Tei, Takes Action!! Kingdom.png|Fu Tei (Kingdom) taking action lively!! lucky luke quick draw.gif|Lucky Luke's (Lucky Luke) signature move is outdrawing his own shadow!.. File:Lucky_luke_fast_draw.gif|...he did it again while disarming the Daltons. Mifune's Iaidō Naruto.gif|A master swordsman renowned for his mastery of Iaijutsu, Mifune (Naruto) is able to... Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Minfune Dancing Blade Risk.gif|...attack with such speed and precision to where he can inflict lethal blows on his opponent without staining his sword with blood. Hanauta-sancho-yahazu-giri-o.gif|As a supreme master of Gentle Blade, Brook's (One Piece) Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri/Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slash is such a fast pace technique that it appears that it did not attack its target at all. Brook freezing slash.GIF|...and his Kasuriuta: Fubuki Giri/Pastoral Song: Blizzard Slash, which can induce a deadly cold from the underworld itself. Zoro's Iai - Lion Strike (One Piece).gif|Roronoa Zoro's (One Piece) using his Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson/Lion Song to cut through Daz Bones/Mr.1's steel body... Zoro Ittoryu Iai.gif|...and Hody Jones's body as his technique has grown stronger since 2 years of intense training. Shiryu.gif|Shiryu of the Rain (One Piece) is proficient swordsman who kill several enemies in a split second with a single draw of his nodachi, Raiu. Persona_5_Fox.jpg|Yusuke Kitagawa (Persona 5) is highly skilled in Iaijutsu, quick drawing his katana in an instant to cut enemies in one swift stroke mira sword-draw.gif|Princess Mira (Samurai Jack) is shown practicing her quick draw. She repeatedly slashes the drops of water falling from an icicle, to the other bounty hunters' amazement. Match's Iai Three Piece Filleting Toriko.gif|Match's (Toriko) swordsmanship emphasizes drawing, striking the enemy, and re-sheathing his sword as a single coherent motion. Enhanced Reflexes by Gill Bastar.png|Gill Bastar (WANTED!) shows off his quick draw on a wannabe bounty hunter. Yongbi's Swordsmanship 1.jpg|Yongbi (Yongbi the Invincible) Usagi's Iaijutsu Usagi Yojimbo.jpg|Miyamoto Usagi (Usagi Yojimbo) Genchu Daisuke-Wataro's Draw 1 (No Need For Bushido).jpg|As one of the most skilled samurai of his generation, Genchu Daisuke-Wataro (No Need For Bushido) can easily... Genchu Daisuke-Wataro's Draw 2 (No Need For Bushido).jpg|...cut down opponents with his powerful Battōjutsu. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers